This application relates to vessels for containing measurable contents and, in particular, to vessels having graduated indicia to indicate the volume of contents in the vessel. The application relates in particular to measuring vessels.
Vessels such as cups, bowls, spoons and the like, which have a measuring capability, are known. Such devices can be made from a variety of materials, including plastic, metal and glass. One of the most common measuring vessels found on the market today is a transparent measuring cup sold under the trademark Pyrex(copyright). Such measuring cups have a handle and a spout opposite the handle and are provided on the outer surface thereof with graduated indicia, typically located on the side wall of the vessel about midway between the handle and the spout. The device may, for example, have indicia graduated in ounces on one side of the vessel and indicia graduated in cups and fractions thereof on a diametrically opposite side of the vessel. In such traditional measuring vessels, the indicia may sometimes be difficult to read depending, for example, upon how precise a measurement is needed and the physical condition of the user. In order to read the indicia on the outer surface of the container, the user must typically either stoop down to the level of the container to view it or hold the container up at eye level. In the case of a transparent or translucent vessel, the indicia may be visible by viewing the inner surface of the vessel side wall, but the alphanumeric characters typically included in such indicia appear reversed and are difficult to read. While some people are capable of making the mental interpolation necessary to read the reversed characters, other persons may find it extremely difficult.
Also, measurement accuracy may be impaired because indicia on the outer surface of the vessel, when viewed from inside the vessel and above, may be distorted by refractions in the vessel wall and/or contents of the vessel.
While it is known to use graduated indicia on the inner surface of a measuring vessel, particularly in the case of vessels made of opaque materials, this may be undesirable because it brings the indicia into contact with the contents of the vessel, In this regard, it must be recognized that measuring vessels are not limited in their utility and application to the kitchen. They may also be used for measuring proper ratios of solutions, e.g., antifreeze, and various other household materials, such as cleaning materials and the like, some of which may be caustic, acidic or have other characteristics which may tend to rapidly degrade the indicia. Also, in the case of food products, the indicia may be worn off and could contaminate the food products.
This application discloses a measuring vessel which avoids the disadvantages of prior measuring vessels while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
A significant aspect is the provision of a vessel which provides graduated indicia readable from the inside of the vessel without any risk of contamination of, or degradation by, the contents of the vessel.
Another aspect is the provision of a light-transmitting vessel which has indicia disposed on an outer surface thereof with reversed characters so as to be readable by a user viewing the inner surface thereof.
A further aspect is the provision of a vessel of the type set forth, which includes indicia readable from both the inside and the outside of the vessel.
A still further aspect is the provision of a vessel of the type set forth, which includes indicia readable through the vessel wall from above without adversely affecting measurement accuracy.
Yet another aspect is the provision of a vessel of the type set forth, which includes a handle and/or a spout, with indicia disposed under the handle and/or the spout.
Certain ones of these and other aspects may be attained by providing a vessel comprising a wall structure formed of a light-transmitting material and having inner and outer surfaces and defining a cavity with an open upper end for receiving contents having a measurable volume, and indicia disposed on the outer surface and including reversed characters so as to be readable by a user viewing the inner surface and providing a readily observable indication of the volume of the contents of the vessel.